Manipulative Disguises
by ObsessiveFangirl0730
Summary: Draco Malfoy is happily married. But his wife is not as happy as him. Who is she? Pansy Parkinson, the great pureblood. Yet not everything is as it seems. Because underneath that pompous air and fancy makeup, is the one and only wizarding world's finest actress and brightest witch of the century, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1: Pansy? Or Hermione?

Manipulative Disguises

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be considered an actual couple. :3**

Chapter 1: Pansy? Or Hermione?

Draco Malfoy stretched his arms and legs in his office, yawning.

_What I would give to have a nice cup of tea_. He thought. Then frowned. _Wait. I can have one anyway._

"Rosie! My tea!" he yelled at the door.

A redheaded petite woman knocked on his door a few seconds later.

"Your tea, sir. And your wife is here to see you, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"Send her in, then." He replied.

Pansy Malfoy walked in and scowled.

"Pansy? What do you want at this time?" he asked fondly.

"Honestly. Would it be so hard to check on the kids once in a while? You were meant to be home a few minutes ago, Drakie!" Pansy whined.

Draco finally realized what time it was. _8:50._ He was supposed to be home a few hours ago, thank goodness Pansy wasn't that bright to notice that it was hours, not minutes.

"I finished already, actually. I was supposed to leave, when I decided to have a cup of tea first." Draco defended.

Pansy just smiled widely and dragged him from his desk to the door. She then proceeded to apparate to their home with him absolutely surprised she had that much strength.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When Draco arrived home, the first thing he realized what that Pansy had disappeared. And his second realization was that it was pitch black in the room.

"Pansy? Elizabeth? Scorpius? Is anyone here?" Draco called out in the dark room. When his voice echoed, he decided he was in a huge room. _So Pansy was able to make it dark, eh?_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" The room lighted up, and he was right. It was a huge room, the ballroom, actually. And his kids were hugging him as it lit up. Then it struck what the kids told him. _It's my birthday and I didn't even notice. _

"Happy Birthday Draco." Pansy arose from her hiding spot and grinned at the look on his face. It was an amusing combination. He was at first startled and pleasantly surprised, then his face showed puzzlement, and when it dawned on him that it was his birthday, he looked embarrassed.

"Kids, come hug your dad." He walked to them and hugged them so tightly. Scorpius and Elizabeth just laughed and poked him until he let go. And when he did, an elf approached them.

"Master Draco, Mistress Pansy is telling me that you is to go to the dining hall so to have Master's birthday dinner. Happy Birthday, Master Draco."

He just nodded and started walking with the kids to the hall.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Dinner was pleasantly normal for change. While having dessert, a small voice broke into the contented silence.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Why am I named such a weird name and Lizzie gets such a normal one?" Draco groaned at this. Scorpius would ask them this every dinner time and he would not give up. Elizabeth smirked at that.

"Awww, is poor widdle Scorpius jealous of me having a normal name?" she grinned at her brother as he scowled and looked at his mum.

"Scorp, sweetie, I'll tell you that story tomorrow, alright?" Pansy winked at her son.

Scorpius sighed.

"Why can't I know it now?"

"Tomorrow or never, darling." She was stubborn and crossed her arms to show how firm she was. But she was smiling, which took away whatever firmness she had in the first place.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm rang throughout the whole room. Pansy blushed as she reached down for her timer. Her timer always told her when it was time to sleep. Quite an odd use for a timer, but there you go.

"Liz! Scorp! Time for bed!" Draco pointed at the hallway with the rooms.

The kids sighed.

"We know." They said in unison.

Everybody stood up and said their goodnights to one another.

Pansy hurried to the bathroom after dinner, telling Draco she had a 'woman emergency'. He looked terribly frightened and told her to take as long as she wanted. She smirked at the memory.

She opened her small mirror and was instantly greeted by Pansy and Ron's face. Yes, you read it correctly. _Pansy_ and Ron's face.

"Hey guys." She grinned at them as her body started to change. "How's the really really really extended honeymoon going for you?"

"'Mione, thanks SO much for pretending to be me. Even though I'm thanking you every day, I know how hard it must be to pretend to be me. And it's pretty scary to see you smirk, did you know you look absolutely like a Malfoy?" Pansy -the REAL Pansy- said.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out and drank the Polyjuice potion. She shuddered. Even after all these years, it still tastes horrid.

Ron decided to finally join in.

"Hermione, don't you ever get tired of having to pretend? Don't you miss being you?" Hermione sighed.

"I only feel that about… every day of my life. But honestly, I'll be ok. Besides, this is for you guys, remember?" Ron and Pansy nodded.

They quietly said their goodbyes and Hermione (now Pansy) exited the bathroom.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Morning!" Hermione said as she walked into the dining room.

"Bloody hell!" Draco couldn't help but exclaim.

"Wow, Draco, am I that bad to be with?"

"No, sweetheart, look at this article!"

Hermione walked to Draco and looked at what he was reading.

**_Hermione Granger Discovered To Be Missing_**

_Miss Hermione Granger, age 30, was reported missing for 10 years. What we don't understand is why she was not reported missing earlier. When her close friend Harry Potter was questioned, he merely replied "She's an actress. We thought she was doing a role for her movies and shows."_

Hermione smirked at this. Thank goodness Harry was there. He was a big help for all of this. Without him, she would have no idea how she would have dealt with the paparazzi. He was trained by their boss to have a good cover up.

And yes. Harry Potter was also an actor.

_What is Miss Granger up to? Is she really doing a role for some movie? Or is she truly missing? Find out more about Hermione Granger on page 7._

She scoffed. Draco merely laughed at the article and bid her goodbye.

_A few hours later…._

Draco came home expecting to see a welcoming wife and hyper kids. The only ones in his expectations that he saw was the hyper kids part. The welcoming wife? Nada.

He went to their bedroom and was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"Of course I'm sure! Who do you think I am?" Draco laughed softly and summoned Extendable Ears to hear better.

"I am NOT crazy! Do you want me to beat you up?" Typical Pansy.

"NO. I've felt your punch and it was painful." Another voice was heard. He was puzzled. Someone else was there?

"Got that right. Now shoo! Go back to wherever!"

"Alright."

"Bye Ronald. You better be obedient!" was said in a mocking tone. He blinked. Pansy was talking to the Weasel? Was she cheating on him? And with the _weasel_ of all people. He momentarily removed his ear from the Extendable in shock. He put it back a second after.

"Haha, goodbye to you too Mrs. Weasley." The Weasel was married? That was an even bigger shock.

But nothing would have prepared him for what the Weasel's wife would say.

"Good night to you too, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2: All is Revealed

Chapter 2: All is Revealed

**AN: Thanks for the follows and faves I got, love you! :) But I'd like some reviews, would that be too much to ask for? NO. Hehehe just kidding! And thanks to Team Dramione for pointing that out, I actually didn't realize that fact. (I'm a pure genius, thank you for noticing. :P) This is my first fanfic so if anyone could be my beta reader, I will love you. Forever.**

**Disclaimer: *sings to the tune of If I Were A Boy* If I owned HP, Dramione would be reaaaaaal. Unfortunately, it's not… So… JUST KEEP HOLDING ON. I'm gonna stop rambling now.**

**I realized I didn't put descriptions of the kids. Here:**

**Scorpius: age: 9, blond with pale skin tone, eyes are black**

**Elizabeth: age: 8, dark blond with hints of brown, fair skin tone, eyes are silver**

**And when the article says Hermione Granger is age 30, that is her calculated age for how old she is now. Btw, Mad-Eye is still alive.**

_Hermione's Point of View_

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for Draco to come home when my mirror rang. Woah, that just sounds really weird. But anyways, Pansy and Ron decided to contact me. When I answered, I was greeted by smiles.

"Boy. We sure miss you, Hermione… Won't you ever visit? We'd love to have you in our house." Ron piped up after our usual greetings.

"Ronald, do you really expect 'Pansy Malfoy' to visit the Weasley home? The press would be all over you." I sighed. The disadvantages of looking like a pureblood. People still consider most purebloods to be….. the usual snot-nosed little-

Sorry. I get carried away in the moment. Besides, most of the purebloods are actually more open minded now, look at Draco!

Pansy stuck her tongue at me. "Granger, you do realize there's such a thing as an Invisiblity Cloak? And to think, _someone_ here is considered the smartest witch of our age."

Right. I knew that. Somehow I had this reluctant feeling to go to them, afraid that being with them too long might cause suspicion and I might accidentally have flaws in my acting. I sighed. Ron noticed and looked at me questioningly.

"Mione, why're you so sad? Are you sure you're not pregnant again?" I shuddered. Being pregnant ONCE was not fun, but twice? How did Mrs. Weasley even stand it? (Molly Weasley)

Ron is simply infuriating. "Of course I'm sure, who do you think I am?"

He mumbled, " Looney Lovegood?" Which is quite an insult considering Luna's very succesful as she finally found those Pimplies or whatever they were called. Honestly, I never payed attention when she started talking about that. All things considered though, she's still a little….. loopy.

"I am NOT crazy! Do you want me to beat you up?" He's asking for it.

Ronald's eyes went wide, which made Pansy giggle as she was just watching our conversation as if we were entertainment.

"NO! I've felt your punch and it was _quite_ painful." I felt flattered.

"Got that right. Now shoo! Go back to wherever!"

Ron smiled and said, "Alright."

"Bye Ron." Pansy gave me a small wave as Ron stuck his tongue out at me. Honestly, I've noticed we apparently like sticking our tongues out. Huh.

"Ronald is an absolute idiot, I'm trying my best to contain his idiocy, but I desperately need your help!" Pansy exclaimed. Ron glared at her.

"Haha goodbye to you too Mrs. Weasley."

They beamed at me and I grinned at them. They gave one last little wave.

"Goodnight to you too, Hermione." The screen shut off. _Hermione_. I sorely miss my real name, I just keep hearing Pansy, Pansy and Pansy with everyone. I miss being me.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence. Unfortunately for me, it wouldn't last very long.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_No One's Point of View_

Draco stood there, holding the Extendable Ears in his hands, trying to process what he just heard…. And failing.

_My life has been a lie. Or in a more appropriate manner, my __wife__ has been a lie._

He realized that without confronting Pansy/Hermione, he would have no idea of what's going on, so, as most people would tend to do after a shocking turn of events, they instantly burst into the room to interrogate/question/confront the other. And that's what he did.

When he opened the door, his expression of fury softened as he saw Pansy (**AN: Let's just call her Pansy until she reveals herself) **sleeping on the bed but hardened a second after. She blinked her eyes blearily and gave him a soft smile. He merely stared at her coldly.

"Why are you here?"

Pansy's heart stopped for a few seconds. _Does he know? How…_

She assumed a calm yet playful air. "I don't know about you, but last time I checked, I live here." _Play it cool, play it cool, he might not know._

"I know who you are, Pansy. Or should I say _Hermione Granger? _Let me say it again. _Why are you here_?" Draco's voice could cut through steel.

"Draco, are you ok? My name's Pansy. Not Hermione Granger."

"You don't fool me, I heard you. You were talking to Weasley." Pansy sighed. The jig's up, it's time to show herself.

She raised her wand, Draco immediately on guard and raised his.

"Honestly, you really expect me to hex you?" She said, exasperated. She muttered a few words then tapped her head, her arms and her legs. There was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, Hermione Granger was in place of Pansy Malfoy. Her hair was still bushy and brown, her eyes still a deep brown as well yet she filled up well in some places. A stunning young woman was standing there and she had a pleading expression on her face.

Hermione said, "Listen to me before you say anything. Please."

"Fine. But you better tell the truth." She nodded.

Hermione started her story.

"I am an actress, that much is true. I'm not missing, I've been undercover. I may be an actress but I'm also an agent. Pansy and Ron had this relationship 12 years ago and some former Death Eaters were chasing after them because someone who knew about their relationship told Mr. Parkinson and he wasn't very fond of the idea that his daughter was dating a blood traitor. The pair approached my boss, Mad-Eye Moody to ask for help. We decided that we'd use my acting skills to use and ward off the Death Eaters. It worked, but to completely satisfy the people against the relationship, they had to leave and hide to make sure no one every sees them again. Mr. Parkinson approached me and told me this was a good thing "I" broke up with Ron. He said to marry a respectable pureblood to restore the family's reputation. One thing led to another and… I married you." She ended with a whisper.

Draco blinked. "What about the kids?" He said quietly.

"They…. They're under a spell to change the features to what Pansy and you should look like if you…. Er, procreated."

"Are you saying they don't look like that?" He asked curtly.

She shook her head. "No, they look like that, their features were just altered."

"I can't believe it."

"Look, I get it if you're angry, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this and think that you're married to Pansy, just remember this is all for their protection. We didn't want another Wizarding War if it could have been prevented." She said.

He opened his mouth and closed it, as if about to say something. Suddenly they heard a knock. Hermione quickly swallowed a gulp of Polyjuice Potion. The door opened. They both turned around from the sound and saw Elizabeth. She approached both of them and held their hands.

"I'm starving! Let's go eat dinner already!" They were dragged to the dining room.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks saying _We are going to discuss this after dinner._

They prayed that the children wouldn't get caught up in the middle of this.

_The kids deserve a normal, happy family and they'll get it. Hopefully._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**AN: *winces* That may have been a bad ending to it. I have chapter 3 ready, I just need some motivation….. *cough* reviews *cough*. If you have any ideas or something of how to improve my fic, just PM me or review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A BIG Announcement

**AN: As I said, this is my very first fanfic so I'm grateful for the reviews. :P I'm about to post another story, would you mind terribly if you read it? (Yes I'm conscious of my stories)**

**Guest- I'm a sucker for Dramione too and I hate sad endings so don't worry, this definitely won't have one. ;)**

**Team Dramione- You seem to understand the story so well, I'm touched. :)**

**Thank you also to the other reviewers, love you! Btw this might be mostly dialogue, I'm sorry. I just need them to open up to each other already.**

**Disclaimer: I wished upon a star to get the Harry Potter books as my writing, but….. I don't think the wish reached the star yet.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 3: A BIG Announcement

Dinner was a silent and awkward affair, Hermione shooting furtive glances at Draco and the latter pretending he didn't notice what she was doing. Scorpius and Elizabeth looked bored out of their minds and played around with the food. By awkward, the only conversation throughout the dinner would be something like:

"Pass the potatoes, please."

"Here."

See? Awkward.

Hermione decided to let the children out of their misery and told them as soon as they finish up, they could have ice cream for dessert then stay in either of their rooms to play some games and such.

The kids cheered and swallowed down every single bite of their food, hurrying up to go get some dessert already. Hermione stood up as soon as the kids finished dessert and ran off to their room. She was almost out of the dining room when a voice spoke up.

"Pansy, er…. Granger, whatever your name should be, we _are_ going to talk. Make no mistake about that."

Hermione swallowed down a lump in her throat and nodded.

_Please let this all be ok._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Draco walked slowly through the hallway of Malfoy Manor, wondering how he even got caught up in this. He was always on his best behaviour, why would this happen?

As he reached his door, his hand paused in opening it. _I know I don't want to see her again, but this is the way to get more answers. _

Reluctantly, he opened the door and found Hermione without her disguise lying down and hugging a pillow to her chest. Sure, she was gorgeous, not to mention a genius, but that doesn't hide that she hid her identity from everyone.

He sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard.

"Now. Let's talk."

Hermione sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Will you ever reveal this to Scorp and Liz?"

"Yes, I'm sure I will. They deserve to know at the right time."

"Are you saying I didn't deserve to know it yet?" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"NO! It's just that… That…. Ummm…." Hermione Granger? Speechless? Miracles do happen.

"Well?"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

That's a very accurate situation to use the phrase "saved by the bell".

Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly, "I have to take this call."

"Fine."

She sighed in relief and opened the mirror.

"Hey Mione!" Ron sang out.

She managed a grin. "Hi Ron."

"Mione! How's it going?" Pansy's voice broke in with her grinning like a madman.

Draco blinked, "Is that Pansy? The real Pansy?"

Hermione nodded. He sat beside her on the bed and checked out the mirror. Sure enough, Pansy and Ron were in the mirror, beaming like idiots. Pansy was the first one to notice.

"Draco?"

Ron looked at Pansy as if she'd gone bonkers, "Pans, sweetheart, that's Hermione. Are you having a fever?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, you idiot. He's beside Mione!"

"Oh."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

Hermione giggled then cleared her throat. They both looked at her then had a realization.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU DIDN'T TELL US HE KNOWS."

"He only found out a few hours ago," Draco nodded then scowled.

"I'm not very happy to find out the woman I got married to is actually not the real one."

"Yes, and I'm so sorry for that. Please, Draco, will you forgive me?" And pulled off her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and said, "Just give me a few days to process this or so because I still can't believe it. It's a huge thing to know and I forgive you, it was your job and you were only protecting them. Besides, I did notice something suspicious once in a while. I acknowledge that, I'm just worried for the children."

_*start flashback*_

_Draco was walking by the hallways and peeking in through open doors to see where Pansy was. He looked in the kitchen, the walk in closet, even the nursery room. He walked to the library, his last resort._

_He opened the door and found piles of books on a table. He went near it and found Pansy sleeping on top of an open book. He thought, "Pansy Malfoy…. _Read?_" That's a huge surprise. Looking at all the books, he thought for a moment that someone must have Imperiused Pansy. Knowing her, she wouldn't set a foot in this room._

_*end flashback*_

Ron and Pansy exchanged looks that definitely said _Draco Malfoy has been abducted by aliens and this is his doppleganger beside Hermione._

Hermione smiled at Draco and pointedly said to the duo in the mirror, "He's not that bad when you know him. He's actually just a big softie."

Pansy whispered in a stage whisper to Ron, "This mirror call is insane."

Ron nodded vigorously.

"Why _did _you call me again? You called me earlier and we do this once a day," questioned Hermione.

Ron laughed nervously, "We missed you?"

Like that's convincing.

Pansy sighed, "I'm having a baby." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, both Draco's and Hermione's jaws dropped and started yelling.

The former, "ARE YOU SERIOUS, A BABY? WILL YOU EVEN BE ABLE TO CARE FOR THE BABY WHAT WITH PEOPLE WHO MAY STILL BE ONTO YOU?"

The latter, "I'M GONNA BE THE GODMUM RIGHT?! *clears throat* I MEAN… YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?"

The couple in the mirror both blinked.

"Umm… To answer Draco's question, yes, we're serious and yes, we're definitely going to be able to take care of the baby. We have a stable lifestyle at the moment and if we're going to be on the run again, this time, we're prepared," answered Pansy.

"Hermione, of _course_ you'll be grandmum, it's the most obvious choice! And yes, she's sure, we found out just a few minutes ago because we went to the doctor. We wanted you to be the first to know," Ron said.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Draco was the first to notice.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just… I wish I could be in the Wizarding World as myself, I want to visit them. Everyone's growing up so wonderfully and they don't know where I am anymore. I haven't even seen Harry Potter in 5 years and that's saying something," she whispered.

"Hermione?" Pansy said.

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be here for you, you know that, right?"

"I love you guys so much," she said with a watery smile and looked at Draco.

"_All_ of you."

Draco looked astonished, "Even me?"

"Yeah."

Ron said, "We love you, Mione. See you tomorrow, Pans over here needs to rest so she has enough energy for her visit at the doctor's _again_ tomorrow."

Pansy nodded and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye and goodnight to both of you." Draco said.

They nodded and smiled at Draco and Hermione.

The mirror slowly turned black.

Hermione turned to Draco and gave a small smile.

"I know we were supposed to discuss things already, but we settled most of it, right?" he said.

She just nodded then yawned.

"I know you're not Pansy, but we've spent the last 10 years practically together. Can I still sleep in this bed? I'll understand if you suddenly refuse."

"Of course! I should be the one asking you, to be honest. Thank you for understanding, I thought you would blow up but clearly I was wrong. And I promise to reveal to the kids about me probably tomorrow. Please be with me for that, I'm truthfully terrified of what they might say," she said timidly.

Draco kissed the top of her head as she started to nod off.

"We may have been leading a false relationship, but we can fix that, right? Besides, I don't think you forgot the past. I haven't forgotten us, that's for sure." He paused then continued.

"I would never forget our relationship." He turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.

Sleepy before, Hermione was now wide awake and the words were ringing in her head.

_Fix that…._

_False relationship…_

_I don't think you forgot the past._

_I would never forget our relationship._

Another tear slipped down her eye.

_He still remembers?_

**AN: I hope the ending cleared up a little bit of why Draco wasn't having fits and screaming at Hermione. He's truly changed and Hermione helped in that change. Finally done with Chapter 3! You guys are so lucky I update quickly. :P I'll update faster if you review more. ;) I'm actually kind of disappointed with the number of reviews. I won't post the fourth chapter until I get... 10 more reviews. :P I'm greedy, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time

**AN: I'm totally dedicated to this story, that's why I'm posting another chapter even before I got the reviews I wanted. This story is probably the only one I ever worked so hard on. Some of you said you were surprised Draco took it so well. Tbh, me too. :P But he writes himself, not me. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Or anything else.**

Chapter 4: It's Time

Draco was in a surprisingly good mood in the morning compared to yesterday. He was actually pretty surprised he had so much self control compared to his years before. Even he himself would have expected to have blown up at Hermione.

_Things change._

The only thing weighing in on him was the fact that the kids were about to learn their true mother, that is certainly not going to be a pretty sight. Granted, Hermione had shown more compassion to the kids than Pansy did to _anyone_ when they were at Hogwarts, so this was probably a good thing she was the mother.

Could you imagine _Lavender Brown_ being the mum, of all people? She'd turn the house into a fashion nightmare.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. (In Hermione form)

No, but thanks for asking.

"I'm fine, just a little worried about the kids' reaction."

She let out a reassuring smile, "We'll just have to take baby steps towards them."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The two adults were walking down the stairs, Hermione in Pansy form, when they heard a girl's voice,

"MOM! DAD! HURRY UP, I'M HUNGRY!" screaming at them.

They laughed. That was _so_ Elizabeth.

Draco called out, "We're almost down, don't worry!", laughing extremely hard.

When they got to their seats, Scorpius poked Draco's cheek, then Hermione's.

"Hey, Lizzie! I think they're not being all ice cream anymore! They've melted!"

Wait. Melted?

Elizabeth giggled, "You guys were being cold, I thought you guys were like ice cream. You're all frozen at the fight then when you guys make up, you're all melted and gooey and disgusting."

This time, Hermione was the one to laugh hard, "Why would we be gooey and disgusting?"

"You guys hug and kiss and just general icky-ness. A girl my age should not have to go through such torture."

"Ew, Lizz, you sound old! Like those wrinkled old ladies we see on the telly," Scorpius remarked cheekily.

"I do not! Mum, Scorp's being mean!"

He just stuck his tongue out at his sister then smiled sheepishly at his mum when she looked at him scoldingly.

Draco tapped her on the shoulder and nodded. _It's time._

He jumped into their conversation, "Your mum has to tell you something important and I hope you guys will listen to her, got that? I don't want any screaming or loud noises while we are having this conversation."

"Yes dad," their voices chorused.

Hermione sighed and started.

"How do I break this is easier? Listen, darlings. No matter what you think of me, I will always love you, I may have done some wrong things, but these were all for the right reasons.

I'm not your mother."

Her kids looked at her, as if expecting a punch line to the joke.

"Dad, what's mum talking 'bout?" Scorp asked. Draco picked Scorp up and sat him down on his lap.

"Scorp… That isn't what your mum looks like," to Hermione, "Show them please."

She raised her wand and tapped her head, arms and legs like before. When she looked like herself again, the kids looked at her, wide-eyed.

Liz looked at her dad, "That's mum?"

The two adults nodded simultaneously. Elizabeth looked at Hermione.

"You're very pretty, but you don't look like my mommy."

You'll know when a situation becomes dire when Elizabeth starts using mommy instead of the usual "mum".

Hermione smiled at Lizzie, "I _am _your mother, sweetheart, this is just how I look like."

Scorpius decided to not be silent any longer, "So you just used magic to make yourself look different? Are you even _our mother?_"

She nodded solemnly, "Do you want me to tell you the whole story with all the explanations or the short version?" she said. The kids gestured for her to do the former.

"You are so lucky it's a weekend and I don't have any work," Draco muttered. Just quiet enough so that Hermione couldn't hear.

"Well, my real name is Hermione Granger and I'm an actress. This whole thing started with my friend, Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson….."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"….. And that's how we got into this situation."

Both of the children sat in stunned silece while Draco waited for them to speak. Sure enough, Elizabeth decided to talk.

"You're saying we don't look like this?" she asked Hermione.

"Well, I doubt your features changed that much… We could do the spell on you to see your real features," Hermione offered.

Elizabeth and Scorpius looked at each other then nodded to her. She performed the same taps on the head, arms and legs on them but added a little more wand waving to her incantation.

The two started to change, not to the point that they would look so different you couldn't see the resemblance, but to the point where their features were less sharp, more angelic (ish) and they definitely looked a lot more like Mione's kids.

Scorpius' eyes turned a deep hazel brown while Elizabeth's stayed the same. On the other hand, Elizabeth's hair turned to unruly curls, still blond, but with a much more noticeable hint of brown in it.

Three seconds passed and the parents just looked at their kids.

Blink. Blink blink.

The children did a double take at the same time, which made it quite funny as they looked like a mirror image but different features.

(With all things considered though, it's pointless to call them mirror images if they don't really look alike.)

"Woah, Scorp, that's you?"

"Heh, Lizzie, you're still a dork!" That statement was followed by a loud _THUD_.

"Ow!"

"You're welcome."

Mione cleared her throat. They both turned to her then looked down to the floor, as if unsure what to do. She sighed and had a mental conversation with Draco.

_I knew they wouldn't take this lightly._

_Don't worry, they're going to understand eventually._

_They're unsure of what to do around me, Draco._

_Let's try again._

Draco called their attention and said, "Scorp, Liz, I know you guys must feel weird about all this what with your mum being Hermione and not Pansy, so-"

Hermione cut in, "We really hope you understand and I get it if you need time to process it, like your dad." Elizabeth decided to speak up first.

"I just want to make this clear, mum," Mione felt a rush of warmth that at least one of her kids still thought of her as a mother, "You did this to protect two other people? Not to be selfish and get daddy for his money?" She nodded in response to the question.

Hermione and Draco were both startled when she gave Hermione a hug, burying her head in Hermione's stomach.

"You're my mummy and I love you. Besides, this sounds like a book I read where the family member is disguised and is a secret agent!"

Well that was quick.

Scorpius just looked away from them. Draco was the first to notice.

"Scorp?"

"I'm fine dad. I think I just need a little time." He walked out of the room.

Hermione looked a little disappointed but not surprised.

"He's certainly your son," she remarked.

"And why is that?"

"You both said practically said the same thing to me. While Liz definitely got her genes from me, she's intelligent! Plus, she forgave me for the deception really easily. It was a surprise, actually."

"Yes, well, both of you have fat hearts." **(AN: Hahaha memories of Sonny with a Chance. Lol I'll get back to the story now.)**

"_Fat_ hearts?"

"Yup. It's practically obese."

She scowled at him while Lizzie giggled at them both.

"Don't worry, mum, dad, Scorp's gonna get over it, but if you want, I'll go talk to him for you."

"You would do that? Thanks, sweetie, you're an angel," Hermione replied

Elizabeth smiled at them both and followed the same path Scorpius went.

"She's a good kid, isn't she?"

"Of course! She came from us."

**AN: You can just guess who said the last two. I'm adding a new character in the next chapter, care to guess who it is? ;) The first 5 to get it correct get a sneak peek to the next chapter. *wink wink* You can just put it in the review, then PM me to remind me about the sneak peek, kay? **


	5. Chapter 5: Reconciliation

**AN: I know no one reads this, but reviews actually make me feel like a real person. (Great. I now feel like an alien) Heh. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, we lost in our cheering competition so I was rather down.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**Any guesses to my age? First one to get it correct *blinks* Um… your choice, a preview of next chapter or my new story?**

Chapter 5: Reconciliation

Elizabeth walked into Scorpius' room and looked around as he sat on his bed. Each of the rooms were magically designed to fit the tastes of the user so as the kids grow old, their room would alter itself to the interests, which, in any case, would save a _lot_ of money.

Scorpius' room was green. A lot of adults guessed he would go to Slytherin and one look at his room would remove all doubt. Green, silver and black as far as the eye could see.

She started to speak, "Scorp, liste-"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"You're acting unreasonable and I won't stand for it."

He scowled and turned his back on her, "Look, Liz, leave me alone, I just need some space."

She raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Look, Scorpius Azaiah Malfoy, I know you. When you say you just need some space, you aren't going to be prone to forgiveness. Before you go all distant-y to mum, just remember that it's only her appearance, she's still the mum who gave birth to us. AND took care of us, so don't shun her," Elizabeth scolded.

Man.

Scorpius turned around again slowly. His brown eyes turned to his sister and he nodded slowly.

"Fine."

She grinned then asked, "Why are you being so moody by the way? You were teasing me and then… mood swing."

"I dunno, I guess it just hit me that we barely know her. I mean, our mom, who cared for us our whole lives, suddenly is a different person altogether."

"Listen, Scorpion," at this he scowled, "She may look different but she's still mum. You know, the same mum who witnessed you scraping your elbow? The mum who helped you when you peed your pants? (which I will use for further blackmail) The mum that-" Elizabeth's speech was cut short.

"I get it, no need to go all preachy on me. When did you turn into Professor Dumbledore? I don't see any beard, but the likeness is startlingly impeccable."

"Shut up."

At that moment, the door opened and revealed an eavesdropping duo.

Any guesses? No? Oh, you there! Who did you guess?

What…. No, it is _not _Adam Levine and Zac Efron. Wait, you guessed Hermione and Draco? Good for you, you have the instincts of Sherlock. Do enjoy the feeling of winning.

Draco and Hermione walked in, smiling.

The children gasped in unison then raised their eyebrow. Simultaneously. This made them not just look creepy, but twins.

Draco started talking, "So, we may have overheard your conversation-"

"I'm trying my hardest to not change your opinion of me as a mom, no matter the appearance. Thank you, Lizzie, for supporting this and helping, and Scorpius, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius nodded.

They exited the room and left father and daughter in Scorpius' room.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hermione steered him to an empty room, sat down on the bed and waited for him to sit down then looked him in the eye.

"Scorpius, I know you don't trust me and yes, you're still recovering from what we've told you. I'm sorry and please just try to understa-"

He held up a hand and smiled, although rather softly.

"Lizzie told me about it already and I'm rather ok about it. now I guess the shock of it all just scared me. I know you're my mum but I wasn't expecting this to happen. Liz finally made me realize that you're still my mum," he spoke in an apologetic tone.

Hermione was listening raptly the entire time and hugged him. He hugged back hard.

She started to say, "Thank you for realiz-" He stopped her again.

"Thank Elizabeth. She made me understand."

She nodded in response to this and stood up from the bed, offering a hand. He took it and they left the room feeling thoroughly better.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Draco looked sideways at his daughter.

"So what did you tell him exactly?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad, you were listening to our conversation. You would know."

"Hey! I didn't hear much, in my defense. So, Liz, you think they're ok?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, dad, considering I don't make a habit of _listening_ to other people's conversations!" She rolled her eyes teasingly at her dad.

He stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and saw the subjects of their discussion come in, hand in hand.

He raised his eyebrow at them and his face said _I'm Assuming It Went Well. _Yes, they deserve to be capitalized. They nodded at him and Elizabeth smirked.

"I should be a counselor or something," she said proudly.

The three of them looked at her pointedly. She pretended to pout and stuck her tongue out. Then they all grinned at each other and left Scorpius' room.

Oh, well. All's well that ends well.

Yet little did they know that in the hallway, a lone figure was standing by the doorway and they whispered,

"So, Hermione Granger, _that's_ where you are. You think you're safe?" At this, an evil laugh was heard. "Just wait and see."

**AN: I'm so sorry it sucked, but I haven't been concentrating on this much, I have two new fics too and they're stuck in my head. Look out for Our Sanctuary and Do I Know You? They'll be out pretty soon. This was more of a filler chapter actually.**


End file.
